


Lune

by Onthighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthighs/pseuds/Onthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las palabras de Kyungsoo siempre dejando vacíos en la mente de Jongin. A veces en forma de colores que Jongin nunca ha visto antes, otras en forma de piel desgarrada que tarda demasiado en curar.</p><p>"Esta es una historia de cómo un chico conoce a otro chico. Pero debes saber de antemano que no es la ―idílica― historia de amor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lune

**Author's Note:**

> No sigue estrictamente un orden cronológico.

 

Kyungsoo entra en la tienda dejándose llevar por sus sentidos. No es un instinto, un impulso o un acto reflejo. Es más bien algo parecido a una percepción.

Se detiene solo un segundo a examinar al nuevo dependiente, ignorando sus " _Buenas tardes_ " y su enorme sonrisa de cortesía. Curiosea los álbumes gastados y vinilos vetustos casi rozando sus lomos con los dedos, desinteresado, rebuscando una excusa, una razón. O una salida. Preguntándose por qué las señales, las pistas, los indicios…

Y cuando la canción que suena a través de los altavoces llega al estribillo, la sensación le golpea demasiado fuerte. Algo así como una estúpida y ridícula ola de sentimientos. Estúpida y ridícula pero también perfecta dosis de recuerdos y memorias, mientras esa misma canción suena como banda sonora, Kyungsoo diciendo en voz suave y baja sobre su cuello " _Esta es nuestra canción_ ", arrepintiéndose más tarde porque " _Siempre será nuestra canción_ ".

 

> _Aún sonrío cuando recuerdo tu voz pronunciando mi nombre. Y me pregunto si tú recuerdas algo de mí, si una pequeña sonrisa cruza tus labios si en algún momento aparezco por tus recuerdos._
> 
> _Me pregunto qué haría si te volviera a ver, si volviera a tenerte delante con aquella complicidad que poseíamos intacta._
> 
> _Probablemente te llamaría idiota. Te daría un abrazo. Y te haría repetir mi nombre muy cerca de mi oído, con tu voz grave resonando en mi tímpano quinientas noventa y siete veces._
> 
> _Te haría el amor de nuevo por primera vez, con mis cinco sentidos, con la claridad del día o la oscuridad de la noche. Te recorrería entero. Te absorbería el alma. Te cantaría nuestra canción y no me despegaría de ti. No te dejaría marchar._
> 
> _Si aún quedara un resquicio de complicidad. Si tus manos no dolieran donde quiera que tocan._
> 
>  

Y cuando pone un pie fuera de la tienda aún no está seguro de qué camino tomar. Y cuando pone dos, gira a la derecha en vez de a la izquierda.

 

*

 

Ese es el momento justo. El momento en el que se acercan y se alejan al mismo tiempo, a la misma vez, con la misma fuerza e intensidad. Un "K-Kyungsoo, te quiero" escapando de los labios de Jongin alto y claro, precedido por un suspiro, un gemido, un murmullo y los labios de Kyungsoo deslizándose rápidamente por su erección, apretados y húmedos, y su lengua deteniéndose en la línea que separa su oscura piel del rosáceo glande, acogiendo y aceptando su orgasmo. 

Y Kyungsoo sabe que son cosas que se dicen cuando uno se deja llevar por la pasión del momento, que no atraviesan el filtro del cerebro, que se escabullen y se escapan entre dedos enredados en cabellos demasiado lacios y vino caro que lleva fluyendo por sus venas demasiado tiempo. 

Kyungsoo lo sabe. Jongin no del todo.

 

*

 

Tan pronto como Jongin llega al parque sus manos comienzan a sudar. No es el hecho de tener una cita, es el hecho de tener una cita a las seis de la tarde en un parque. Con él. En primer lugar, hace años que no tiene citas. Hace años que conoce chicas y chicos en bares y pubs y discotecas, y beben y hablan de estupideces y follan y si todo va bien quizás después tengan citas. Cuando ya se han conocido lo suficiente bajo las sábanas, cuando saben qué punto de su cuerpo es el que hace que se estremezcan en vez de cuál es su comida o color o lugar favorito.

Y no es que Jongin sea un romántico, es que Kyungsoo es especial. Porque para empezar, es una persona que Jongin nunca hubiera esperado que volviera a la tienda. Había entrado con un aire distraído y ausente. Había salido exactamente igual apenas dos minutos después sin centrar su vista en nada en concreto. Todo parecía ser obra de una equivocación del destino y Jongin se encontró más de una semana atascado en ella, con nada más que el recuerdo de la yema de sus dedos bailando sobre el dorso de unos cuantos vinilos, el tatuaje de una luna llena en su antebrazo y sus gafas redondas sobre sus ojos redondos.

Sin embargo el destino se equivocó de nuevo. Y la equivocación terminó convirtiéndose en intención y lo siguiente que sabe Jongin es que su nombre es Kyungsoo, que le gusta montar en bicicleta por la orilla del río los domingos por la mañana, que le molesta el flequillo sobre su frente cuando está nervioso, que tiene una sonrisa inocente y adorable con una graciosa forma de corazón, y le gusta tararear sus propias canciones y a su propio ritmo.

No, Jongin no es un romántico, es solo que le gusta aprender cualquier cosa que pueda aprender de él. Porque Kyungsoo no habla del tiempo o del futuro. Habla de la luna, las constelaciones y sus estrellas y de las tonterías que se dibujan en su mente. Habla de ideas y canciones y sentimientos, de sinsentidos y de sexo. Y Jongin adora cuando Kyungsoo habla de sexo.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Jongin ya sabe que su comida favorita son los espaguetis con mucho tomate, su color favorito es el negro y su lugar favorito es París. 

―Si algún día te sientes lo suficientemente generoso, esa es la mesa de mezclas que quiero, aquella, la que está detrás de la Yamaha ―dice Kyungsoo parado frente al escaparate de una tienda de música en la que siempre se detiene camino a su casa.

―Tú te puedes comprar literalmente veinte de esas.

―Pero siempre es más bonito que alguien te la regale.

―Creo que prefiero seguir ahorrando para llevarte a París ―Jongin tira de él de un brazo sin demasiado esfuerzo. Kyungsoo escudriña dudoso su semblante.

―Pero ya he estado en París. Llévame a algún sitio en el que no haya estado.

―¡Pero no has estado conmigo! ―replica Jongin sonriendo, él colgándose de su brazo, el aroma a champú de té verde inundando sus sentidos―. Dijiste que era tu lugar favorito.

―Mi lugar favorito es la luna. Jongin, llévame a la luna.

―Eso es mucho más caro, tendré que ahorrar durante mil años más.

―No importa, puedo esperar.

Y quizás Jongin sí sea un romántico o al menos se comporta como tal cuando al lado del tarro vacío de mermelada que reza " _Viaje a París_ " coloca otro un poco más grande con la etiqueta de " _Viaje a la Luna_ ".

 

*

 

Ninguno de los dos es consciente del momento en el que llegan a la cama y el uno se tumba en frente del otro, piernas encogidas, brazos bajo almohadas. Jongin habla y habla. De su vida antes de llegar a la ciudad, de jaulas de las que quiere volar, de diferentes caminos que necesita tomar. Y Kyungsoo le observa con sus ojos atentos mientras escucha, de repente sintiéndose demasiado seguro de que el chico con sonrisa algo aniñada que le mira con entusiasmo desde el otro lado de la cama es ese soplo de aire fresco que necesita, de que es posible que pueda tomar ese nuevo camino con él. 

Y cuando sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa, porque solo al pensar en ello siente cómo las maripositas en su estómago se revuelven emocionadas, Jongin olvida por completo de qué estaba hablando.

Ambos se miran, disfrutando del súbito silencio, cayendo en la cuenta en ese momento de la situación, haciéndose conscientes de una comodidad que ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrar en el otro. Y es ese el momento en el que Kyungsoo hace un movimiento inesperado incluso para él y se desliza despacio sobre su antebrazo, acercándose a los distraídos labios de Jongin, rozándolos en un inocente beso, húmedo y fugaz.

Cuando vuelve a su punto de partida, la mirada entre sorprendida y brillante de Jongin le deja saber que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Así que Kyungsoo cierra los ojos e intenta dejarse arrastrar.

 

*

 

Jongin entra en la habitación a la vez que Kyungsoo abre los ojos, la bandeja con dos croissants y café recién hecho en sus manos. Le da un mordisco a una de las puntas de su croissant después de dejar la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche y antes de darse cuenta de que Kyungsoo le mira desde debajo de las sábanas.

Sus ojos entrecerrados en medias lunas y Jongin puede imaginarse la sonrisa que se esconde debajo de ellas.

―Buenos días ―susurra. Acercándose a su frente, depositando un tímido beso en ella― ¿Has dormido bien? ―Jongin no se separa de él. No porque no lo intente. Simplemente es incapaz de encontrar las fuerzas. Así que Kyungsoo asiente levemente, cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que el aliento de Jongin a mermelada de fresa acaricie una de sus mejillas.

Los labios de Jongin se detienen a unos centímetros de los de Kyungsoo, quizás esperando a que le dé permiso para continuar, quizás solo saboreando la impaciencia que se forma desbocada en cada célula del cuerpo del mayor.

Y una de las manos de Kyungsoo no tarda en deslizarse por la mejilla caliente de Jongin hasta su nuca, acercándole con dedos suaves y delicados y terminando con esos centímetros que les separan. Los labios de Jongin saben tan dulces como los esperaba cuando los lame y este cuela una de sus fuertes manos por la cintura de Kyungsoo, por debajo de la tela de su propia camiseta, acercándole más a él cuando los muerde.

La piel de Kyungsoo es suave y caliente y tersa bajo sus dedos ansiosos y Jongin no puede aguantar la tentación de arrancarle la camiseta por encima de su cabeza, su lacio cabello negro cayendo descuidado sobre sus redondos ojos oscuros. Jongin se deshace de las sábanas que aún cubren parte del blanco cuerpo de su novio con una mano, ayudándose después con la otra a situarle justo debajo de él. No se despegan más que unos segundos. Suficientes para que Kyungsoo le lance una mirada entre traviesa y tímida. Y Jongin no sepa qué hacer consigo mismo.

―Eres... precioso... ―su erección presiona sus pantalones del pijama fervientemente cuando hunde la cabeza en su cuello, su champú de té verde y menta inundando cada uno de sus sentidos. Jongin esconde su timidez en él, encontrándose con constelaciones de lunares que lo recorren aquí y allá.

―Gracias ―murmura Kyungsoo, soltando inmediatamente una risita―. Tú... eres inevitable.

La carcajada que suelta Jongin sobre su cuello pilla a Kyungsoo desprevenido, y cuando vuelve a mirarle, lo hace dejándose caer hacia un lado de la cama, atravesando y escudriñando sus ojos, como solo él es capaz de hacerlo.

―¿Cómo que inevitable?

―Algo así como imposible de prescindir―. Jongin ríe de nuevo acariciando la cabeza de un Kyungsoo nervioso y avergonzado que ahora se esconde en su cuello, cosquilleando sus terminaciones nerviosas.

―Y tú eres demasiado raro.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo siempre tuvo una vida de lujos y caprichos caros, Jongin desde que se fue de casa no ha sabido lo que es llegar a final de mes sin restricciones. Y piensa que quizás es eso lo que le separa del más mayor. Que mientras él terminaba la universidad, Jongin no veía el día de salir de ella. Y así hizo. Antes de tiempo y sin terminar lo empezado. Dejándola atrás. Al igual que todo lo demás. Pero ahora es feliz. En una ciudad desconocida, trabajando en una tienda de discos demasiado antiguos, recibiendo a cada alma que entra en ella con una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta. Viviendo en un estudio enano y descuidado, escasamente amueblado de paredes exageradamente finas.

Durmiendo en un colchón más grande de lo necesario tirado en el suelo y despertando entre sábanas desgastadas al lado de Kyungsoo.

―Eres casi un cliché ―dice él observando las viejas fotos y premios que descansan sobre la encimera.

―¿Gracias? ―Jongin se mueve bajo las sábanas y abraza a Kyungsoo desde atrás, envolviéndolo con piernas y brazos, y llenándolo de incesantes besos.

―Te voy a regalar un tarro más para que comiences a ahorrar.

Jongin no necesita abrir los ojos para saber a qué se refiere Kyungsoo.

―Me gusta todo como está ahora mismo.― Cuando abre los ojos, los premios le traen recuerdos de sueños destrozados y futuros destrozados. De tobillos fracturados y ligamentos luxados. Y a Jongin le encanta bailar, o al menos lo hacía, cuando los premios y la imposición no le ahogaban, cuando las manos no le estrangulaban.

Aún así, Jongin mira los tarros medio llenos, planteándose la posibilidad de tener un tarro más. Solo planteándosela, porque sabe que con su sueldo es algo completamente utópico e irreal.

―En verdad ―Kyungsoo se desprende de los brazos de Jongin sin una sola mirada y camina por la habitación, desnudo, hacia el baño. Cuando se detiene en el marco de la puerta su despeinado flequillo cae sobre sus ojos oscuros―, deberías dejarte de tonterías y darle mejor uso a ese dinero que estás ahorrando para ir a la luna.

Las palabras de Kyungsoo siempre dejando cicatrices en la mente de Jongin. A veces en forma de colores que Jongin nunca ha visto antes, otras en forma de piel desgarrada que tarda demasiado en curar.

Kyungsoo aparece días más tarde con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en su rostro y una llave en una de sus manos y cuando abre la puerta de una enorme sala de baile con ella, Jongin tiene que plantearse cuál de las dos cosas le hace más feliz. Si no es esa sala de baile, siempre puede ser otra, pero la sonrisa de Kyungsoo es irremplazable.

Jongin no baila para Kyungsoo ese día. Porque lleva más de un año sin bailar y no quiere que Kyungsoo le vea falto de práctica y todo oxidado. Pero no tarda demasiado en hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo la música siempre fluyó a través de su cuerpo y el cumpleaños de Kyungsoo se le antoja como el contexto perfecto.

―Me gustas ―le dice en un susurro, horas después de _fouettés_ trazando melodías y _jetés_ pintando armonías. Cuando el sol ya se ha puesto y por las altas ventanas no se refleja más que la luz de la luna―. Mucho. ―Kyungsoo se acurruca en sus brazos y sonríe hacia arriba―. Mucho, mucho, mucho ―y Jongin le regala un beso que posa en su frente―. ¿Por qué me gustas tanto?

Kyungsoo se toma su tiempo para contestar. Jongin traza círculos con la yema de sus dedos sobre la luna de Kyungsoo.

―No abras ese tarro, ¿de acuerdo? No lo abras... todavía. ―No es que Kyungsoo le ignore, es que a veces su imaginación vuela más rápido de lo debido―. Espera.

―No lo haré. Esperaré.

 

*

 

Los ojos de Jongin le taladran con una mirada de párpados semi cerrados. Perforándole y escudriñándole y atravesándole como siempre han hecho. Mirando a través de él, extrayendo y aspirando todos sus secretos, convirtiéndolos en suyos propios sin excesivo esfuerzo. Una sonrisa demasiado traviesa se asienta bajo ellos y en el momento en el que las puertas del ascensor se cierran, los gruesos labios de Kyungsoo no pueden evitar arrancársela de un suave, atrevido y fugaz beso.

Una mirada de ojos grandes y tímidos que parpadean demasiado y le miran desde abajo y el cuerpo de Jongin se mueve por voluntad propia cuando da un paso más hacia él. Una pequeña mano bailando hasta la dorada nuca de Jongin y ambos se respiran cuando sus frentes se tocan. Sus párpados cerrados, sus bocas entreabiertas. Y Jongin está demasiado atento a la sensación del roce de los dedos del otro que siguen su camino sobre la tela de su camisa, como para darse cuenta de que otra mano se desliza torpemente sobre el botón que abre las puertas del ascensor.

Con un paso hacia atrás, los dedos de Kyungsoo continúan su recorrido, apenas rozando la mano de Jongin. Y este no necesita ni que la sujete o tire de ella para seguirla. Casi con la necesidad de no perder el cosquilleo que se desprende de la piel de Kyungsoo y se transmite hasta la suya propia.

Los pasos de Kyungsoo resuenan como un eco demasiado distante en el descansillo, siguiendo ese camino que separa la demencia de la cordura. Suenan altos y claros. Como la sucesión de notas que dan paso a la melodía. El preludio de una cadencia con un ritmo constante y adictivo. Y a Jongin no le toma ni dos segundos caer en la cuenta de que está completa e irremediablemente perdido en ella.

No llegan a la cama. No cuando las fuertes manos de Jongin alzan a Kyungsoo sobre la pared más cercana de su pequeño apartamento y sus largos e impacientes dedos se clavan en las blancas caderas del más mayor, intentando mantenerle estable mientras se retuerce aprisionado entre la pared y la piel oscura de Jongin. Mientras Jongin empuja contra él y las fuertes sacudidas contra el gotelé pintan la espalda de Kyungsoo de innumerables rasguños.

 

*

 

―¿Puedes pasarme la sal? ―Kyungsoo extiende una mano, la vista fija en lo que están cocinando, el delantal sobre la parte delantera de su cuerpo, cubriendo un nuevo traje de raso.

No son más que unas horas las que le separan entre un delantal sobre su cuerpo desnudo y un rodillo de pan en la mano haciendo de micrófono. Piernas cruzadas y sonrisas pícaras encima de la mesa de la cocina y una melodía que se escabulle entre sus labios hasta Jongin.  

Los únicos cambios observables son la ropa y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. El muro que ha comenzado a construir a su alrededor aún es invisible y Jongin todavía es capaz de traspasarlo de vez en cuando.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―pregunta de nuevo, apoyado con una mano encima de la encimera.

―Ya te he dicho que nada, ¿puedes hacer el favor de pasarme la dichosa sal?

Kyungsoo levanta la vista, sus ojos fríos en dirección al chico. Esperando, dudando, aguantando. Jongin puede ver cómo el más bajo se muerde el interior de la mejilla cuando camina hacia él y le arrebata la sal de las manos. Ocultando la luz de la luna con nubes espesas y sombrías.

―Lo siento ―dice. Porque no sabe qué más decir. Porque es el último recurso que le queda―. Si he hecho algo que te haya molestado, lo siento.

Y no necesita más que segundos para darse cuenta de que esas no eran las palabras correctas. Kyungsoo ni siquiera mira hacia atrás cuando deja la sal encima de la encimera con un golpe, se quita el delantal y sale por la puerta.

 

*

 

Kyungsoo ama que Jongin hable tanto y en todo momento. Menos quizás cuando están haciendo el amor. Su vida le parece tan interesante y emocionante que sabe que recordará todas y cada una de sus historias cuando sea un viejito arrugado columpiándose de delante atrás en una mecedora de madera.

Le escucha atentamente, con su codo apoyado en el mostrador de la tienda, su cabeza descansando sobre su mano. Una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Igual que el primer día que se conocieron. Pero Kyungsoo ya no se retira el pelo de la frente nerviosamente, porque la complicidad que existe entre ellos ya no le pone nervioso. Al menos no tanto como al principio. Al menos solo los primeros segundos en que Jongin sujeta su rostro con ambas manos y le besa con urgencia. O cuando su mano se desliza por su brazo hasta alcanzar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos. O cuando de repente sonríe entre besos porque es tan feliz que no puede esconderlo.

Jongin puede ver a través de él de una forma que nadie lo ha hecho nunca y es algo que le encanta a la misma vez que le asusta. Porque no solo ve su lado encantador, también es capaz de ver el otro. Ese que Kyungsoo se esfuerza tanto en esconder entre capas y capas de sonrisas deslumbrantes y miradas amables.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Jongin ha hablado demasiado mientras follaban y Kyungsoo está haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Separándose de él y huyendo escondido entre la espesura de la confusión, el viejo y conocido fantasma siguiendo sus pasos incansablemente. Defendiéndose volviendo a crear muros que pensaba ya estaban superados. Dejando a Jongin fuera de ellos cuando en realidad lo único que desea es que sea capaz de traspasarlos.

 

*

 

―Solo quiero entender qué te pasa, eso es todo.

A Jongin no se le escapa cómo Kyungsoo rueda los ojos, cansado de la insistencia de su novio. Y Jongin aprieta la mandíbula porque no es capaz de ver a través de él. Porque sabe que hay algo más a parte de cambios de humor sin sentido.

Y Kyungsoo al fin se da por vencido y se sienta en el sillón, instándole a que se siente Jongin también.

―Estoy jodido, Jongin ―la mano de Kyungsoo recorriendo su pelo, apartándoselo de la frente, víctima de la desesperación.

―¿Cómo?

―Antes de ti… ―su voz se vuelve áspera y ronca, casi como el terciopelo estropeado y de alguna manera logra encontrar su camino de salida―. Antes de ti hubo alguien.

Jongin ni siquiera duda. Hubo pistas y señales. Huellas que nunca quiso ver. Y Kyungsoo de repente se debate entre un _On_ y un _Off_.

Jongin sabe que todo empezó en una cafetería que no es la de siempre, un menú que le hace pensar demasiado, una llamada interrumpiendo una de sus historias y acompañada de una sonrisa furtiva. Una llamada demasiado importante para responderla en frente de él. Y cuando Kyungsoo vuelve, su flequillo ya no descansa sobre su frente y su sonrisa se vuelve casi ausente.

Y ninguno de los dos habló nunca de relaciones anteriores, porque para Kyungsoo no son más que sucesos pasados, sin embargo ahora lo hacen, el nombre de " _Chanyeol_ " escapando de sus labios de forma muy distinta a los demás nombres.

Y Jongin es un poco estúpido e incrédulo y a veces demasiado romántico como para pensar que era un claro anticipo de lo que ahora está sucediendo.

―Claro que hubo alguien, Kyungsoo ―razona, empeñado en ignorarlo todo―, antes de ti también pero…

―No ―exclama él, sus dedos volviendo a hundirse en su pelo, sus uñas clavándose en su piel―. No es solo “alguien”. Es. _Alguien_. Con mayúscula y letra cursiva.

―¿Estás con él? ―pregunta automáticamente, olvidando todo lo que sabe de Kyungsoo por unos segundos. Olvidando que esa posibilidad es remotamente absurda viniendo de él. Y sus ojos redondos no tardan en contestarle― ¡Entonces dime qué pasa porque no soy capaz de entender nada!

―Le quiero, Jongin. Mucho, muchísimo. Aún después de todo. ―El silencio apoderándose de la habitación por unos instantes―. Él... volvió y me avisó, me dijo que fuera y no lo hice. Porque siempre hace lo mismo y cuando vuelve, a pesar de que se marcha, siempre se queda. Aquí. Dando vueltas en mi cabeza. ―Jongin escucha en silencio. Aunque odia toda esa información y piensa que no es para nada necesaria. Sin embargo no encuentra el valor para dejar de escuchar―. A pesar de que siempre que lo volvemos a intentar nos volvemos a hacer daño. A pesar de que somos como veneno el uno para el otro. De que somos una de esas parejas tóxicas que están destinadas a no ser, de esas que no importa cuánto lo intenten, cuánto se quieran o cuánto pongan de su parte, simplemente no pueden ser. Y... sin embargo... sin embargo... aún le quiero...

Jongin no se da cuenta de que está llorando, las lágrimas recorriendo silenciosas sus mejillas, hasta que Kyungsoo deja de hablar y mira hacia él con sus ojos redondos y brillosos, sus labios temblorosos apretados. Y Jongin no entiende en qué parte de la ecuación queda él. No entiende dónde está su lugar si no es a su lado.

Y al principio piensa que en algún momento Kyungsoo se dará cuenta de que sus palabras son como dardos envenenados. De que las heridas que provocan son cada vez más profundas. Sin embargo el más bajo está tan centrado en su propio dolor que no es capaz de ver más allá de sí mismo. De que el muro de hormigón que lo rodea no le deja ver a Jongin. Y el castaño es totalmente consciente de ello cuando las delicadas manos de Kyungsoo se posan en el ángulo de su mandíbula, obligándole a fijar su vista en él.

―Desearía no hacerlo pero... ―sus palabras sonando tan vacías como el silencio.

Jongin primero se deshace de las manos, porque para pensar necesita tenerlas lejos. Y segundos después se deshace de las lágrimas. Apartándolas descuidadamente con el dorso de su jersey de lana, quizás intentando no parecer el novio débil que es, quizás intentando que su voz no se quiebre con cada palabra.

―E-en verdad, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto.

―No lo entiendes, Jongin. Chanyeol me rompió y me hizo trizas, estoy roto y vacío, soy un puto lío que no sé cómo arreglar ―sus manos temblando, su respiración también―. No sé cómo seguir pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero avanzar ―Kyungsoo levanta la cabeza y clava sus ojos en los de Jongin―, y lo quiero hacer contigo.

Ninguno de los dos se espera que Jongin aparte las manos cuando Kyungsoo intenta agarrarlas. Pero lo hace. Y no sólo aparta sus manos, sino que también se aparta a sí mismo y antes siquiera de darse cuenta está cerrando la puerta tras de sí, bajando las escaleras y huyendo de él.

 

*

 

Jongin espera durante más de diez minutos detrás de la puerta. Su cabeza apoyada sobre la dura superficie de madera, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando decide que ya es suficiente. Golpea la puerta con los nudillos suavemente tres veces y espera una respuesta que nunca llega.

 _“Yo no quiero ser uno más. Quiero que me recuerdes como_ Chanyeol. _”_

Kyungsoo puede oír cuando Jongin susurra su nombre, y sin embargo no responde. Porque por más que lo intente, Jongin no puede hacer nada por él.

 _“Que cuando escuches o recuerdes mi nombre, no haga falta más. Que cuando mi nombre salga de tus labios, quien te esté escuchando_ lo sepa _.”_

El más alto termina de entrar en la habitación despacio e indeciso y Kyungsoo ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para decirle que se vaya. Su peso sobre el colchón a su espalda, haciendo que se encoja aún más en su posición.

Jongin toca su brazo desnudo con la yema de los dedos y aunque su primer instinto es apartarse, no lo hace, porque resulta que no duele tanto como pensaba.

_“Quiero que seas mío. Que cuando te llame, lo dejes todo. Te quiero, Kyungsoo. Para mí. Entero. Solo mío.”  
_

Las lágrimas resbalan cruzando el puente de su nariz cuando Jongin le envuelve en sus brazos. Le arrima aún más a él. Y no dice nada. Probablemente porque tampoco sepa qué decir. Probablemente porque su cuerpo siempre responde con más rapidez que sus palabras.  

Kyungsoo se duerme media hora después envuelto por completo en Jongin.

 

*

 

Pasan dos semanas hasta que Kyungsoo abre la puerta de su apartamento y se encuentra con un Jongin calado hasta los huesos que se apoya en el marco de ella.

Jongin piensa que Kyungsoo debería haber llegado a él con sus grandes ojos, sus gafas redondas y su sonrisa brillante, y una advertencia de que no debía enamorarse de él. Un papel que le dejara saber las consecuencias que sufriría al hacerlo, una lista de efectos secundarios que le advirtiera que no volvería a pasear por sus sitios preferidos sin recordarle. Que echaría de menos sus pequeñas manos dentro de su abrigo. Que esperaría noche tras noche por su llamada. Hasta que un día no podría esperar más e iría a buscarle aunque lloviera a mares.

Jongin le observa por debajo de su flequillo castaño empapado sin saber en realidad qué hacer ni qué decir, mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente, esperando por algo. Lo que sea, pero algo.

Y Kyungsoo también espera, con un nudo en su garganta, quizás un minuto, quizá diez, hasta que por fin sujeta su mano y tira de ella, llevándose a Jongin con él, dejándole entrar de nuevo en su casa y tal vez en algún sitio más.

―Dijiste que aún le quieres. ―El mayor busca en silencio una toalla y la coloca encima de la cabeza de Jongin, secándole el pelo con ella.

―Y lo hago.

―No puedes querer a dos personas a la vez.

―Yo… aún no te quiero, Jongin. ―Kyungsoo siente bajo sus manos temblar al bailarín de pies a cabeza y no sabe si es por el frío o por sus palabras.

―Dijiste que querías avanzar conmigo. Por eso estoy aquí.

―Lo quiero intentar. ―El frío y la humedad incrustándose en su cuerpo cuando los brazos de su novio se cuelan despacio entre el cárdigan y su camiseta, tan despacio que hubiera sido demasiado fácil detenerlos si hubiera querido―. Si puedes... si tienes paciencia y me puedes esperar. ―Jongin rodea su torso con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz en su pelo, ese espacio reservado solo para él.

―Puedo hacerlo ―murmura en un susurro demasiado tenue, enterrando a Kyungsoo con sus brazos en su cuerpo, sus manos recorriendo su pequeña espalda, encerrando su camiseta en sus puños cuando respira su esencia y ésta le inunda el cerebro y le nubla los sentidos―. Kyungsoo yo… tengo cariño de sobra. De momento, puedo querernos por los dos.

Y las manos de Kyungsoo sueltan la toalla que resbala hasta el suelo. Y sus brazos rodean el cuello de Jongin, dejándose envolver por ese sustento incondicional. Sabiendo que no importa desde cuán alto se tire, Jongin no le dejará caer.

―Gracias... por volver. A pesar de todo. Gracias.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :( <3
> 
>  
> 
> Y es la versión homo de un het!jongyu que, si queréis leer, lo podéis encontrar en mi lj: 0nthigh-s  
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :3 xo


End file.
